History
Hi-5 was created by Helena Harris and Posie Graeme-Evans in 1998, after her sons overcame her TV program "Bananas in Pyjamas". Hi-5 is known as a children's pop music group as well as being a television show, much like peer children's entertainers The Wiggles. They also teach arts and crafts. Hi-5 is now shown in approximately 80 countries. Is a vibrant mix of stories, investigation, imagination and adventure. The Hi-5 cast members bring to the screen and stage their love of children and their passion for music, movement and laughter. The Hi-5 brand is complemented by an inviting, engaging, contemporary look and feel which extends to a whole world of applications and appeals beyond a preschool audience, capturing the imagination of children and adults alike. Hi-5 is loved throughout the world including Asia, the United Kingdom, Latin America, New Zealand, Canada and beyond. Hi-5 * Name: Hi-5 * Current Members: 5 ** Past Members: '''15 * '''Country of Origin: Australia * Genre: Children's Edutainment * Created by: Helena Harris & Posie Graeme-Evans * Original Language: English * Series and Episodes: ** Hi-5: 13 Series and 570 Episodes (1999-2011) ** Hi-5 House: 3 Series and 75 Episodes (2013-2016) ** Hi-5: Revival Series (2017-present) * First Aired: January during April 5, 1999 * Production Company: ** Kids Like Us (1999-2007) ** Nine Films and Television (1999-2011) ** Southern Star Group (1999-2001, 2008-2011, 2017-present) ** Asiasons Group (2012-present) Cast Current Members * Lachie Dearing' (2016 - present) * ''Joe Kalou (2016 - present)'' * ''Shay Clifford (2016 - present)'' * ''Courtney Clarke (2016 - present)'' * Bailey Spalding ' (2016 - present)'' Former Members * Katheleen de Leon Jones (1998 - 2007) * Tim Harding (1998 - 2007) * Charli Robinson (1998 - 2008) * Kellie Crawford (1998 - 2008) * Nathan Foley (1998 - 2008) * Sun Pezzimenti (2006 - 2008) * Stevie Nicholson (2007 - 2015) * Casey Burgess (2008 - 2013) * Tim Maddren (2009 - 2013) * Lauren Brant (2009 - 2014) * Fely Irvine (2009 - 2011) * Ainsley Melham (2013 - 2016) * Gabe Brown (2016) - Note: Gabe would make the Hi-5 House Season 4, but gave up the band after 3 months. (However, Hi-5 House Season 4 was canceled due to Hi-5's revival with Nine). * Chris White (2016) - Note: Replaced Gabe Brown. Temporary Member until December * Mary Lascaris (2013 - 2016) * Dayen Zheng (2012 - 2016) * Tanika Anderson (2014 - 2016) The logo is a purple hand with green outline (yellow in stage since 2005) and the letters HI (Yellow), - (Pink), and 5 (Orange). The logo has changed since 2009: The purple hand now is magenta. On stage (from Series 11), the logo had minor changes: HI (Yellow and Red) and - (Blue). ''Hi-5 was released in January 1st 1999 with the song Ready or not (Games) and the last song yet was Making Music (Music) (remake of the original song in 2005) in December 2011. Actually, Hi-5 has 13 Seasons with two new series called Hi-5 House. Completing 15 years from original creation. In every series there are nine feature songs, termed 'Songs of the Week' (the titles of which are shown below). With the exception of series six, each series has run for nine weeks, allowing each song to be featured for a full week's schedule of five episodes. To date, there have been 570 episodes aired. In 2004, filming of new episodes was not completed due to the group focussing on touring. Instead, series six was composed of 6 songs of the Week and various segments which had been filmed in 2002 and 2003. The lack of a series 14 in 2012 was also due to the same reason. Each section indicates the year in which each season aired. As with all the skits, each song focuses on teaching the audience general common values in life and childhood, such as love, growth, imagination, fun, acceptance, adventure and more. Each week, there is a theme of the week that the song goes along with. The theme is given in the beginning of each episode in animation. Since 2009, it always includes a dinosaur on wheels and a caterpillar on wheels participating in some activity that goes with the theme. The theme appears in colorful letters, children's voices announce the theme and then the show begins. History Hi-5 was released in January 1st 1999 with the song Ready Or Not (Games) and the last song yet was Making Music (Music) (remake of the original song in 2005) in December 2011. Actually, Hi-5 has 13 Seasons with three Hi-5 House seasons and next year with new Hi-5 series. In every series there are nine feature songs, termed 'Songs of the Week' (the titles of which are shown below). With the exception of series six, each series has run for nine weeks, allowing each song to be featured for a full week's schedule of five episodes. To date, there have been 570 episodes aired. In 2004, filming of new episodes was not completed due to the group focussing on touring. Instead, Series 6 was composed of 6 songs of the Week and various segments which had been filmed in 2002 and 2003. The lack of a series 14 in 2012 is happened due to the contract with a malaysian company called Tremendous, former-Asiasons. A spin-off series, Hi-5 House, aired on Nick Jr. from 2013 to 2016, produced with no involvement from Nine. Nine renewed its partnership in with the Hi-5 franchise in October 2016 and announced its plans to revive Hi-5 with a new cast in 2017. Each section indicates the year in which each season aired. As with all the skits, each song focuses on teaching the audience general common values in life and childhood, such as love, growth, imagination, fun, acceptance, adventure and more. Each week, there is a theme of the week that the song goes along with. The theme is given at the beginning of each episode in animation. Since 2009, a dinosaur on wheels and a caterpillar on wheels participating in some activity that goes with the theme. The theme appears in colorful letters, children's voices announce the theme and then the show begins. The logo is a purple hand with green outline (yellow in stage since 2005) and the letters HI (Yellow), - (Pink), and 5 (Orange). The logo has changed since 2009: The purple hand now is magenta. On stage (from Series 11), the logo had minor changes: HI (Yellow and Red) and - (Blue). - 2006-2008= Hi-5 in series 8 to 10, was used only in the American version´s christmas special - 2009-2011= Hi-5 in series 11 to 13. - 2013-2016= The official screen TV logo for the Hi-5 House series 1 to 3. - 2017-present= The official screen TV logo for the Hi-5 revival series 1-present. }} Guide segments Each presenter hosts an education-centric segment of the show. At times, they're assisted by their co-presenters to display social skills and group problem solving skills. *'Bailey Spalding '(Revival Series 1 - present) hosts the section body move encouraging body co-ordination skill development through dancing, hopping, jumping and stepping. Formerly presented by Charli Robinson (Original Series 1 - 10), Lauren Brant (Original Series 11 - 13) and Mary Lascaris (House Series 1-3). *'Joe Kalou' (Revival Series 1 - present) hosts the musical segment looking at concepts such as beat, rhythm, pitch and melody using pianos, guitars, bells and other instruments to his aid. Formerly presented by Tim Harding (Original Series 1 - 9), Stevie Nicholson (Original Series 10), Tim Maddren (Original Series 11 - 13) and Ainsley Melham (House Series 1-3). *'Shay Clifford' (Revival Series 1 - present) hosts the section word play looking at language and sounds with the help of her puppet friend Chatterbox ("Chats"). Formerly presented by Kellie Crawford (Original Series 1 - 10) and Casey Burgess (Original Series 11 - 13), Lauren Brant (House Series 1) and Tanika Anderson (House Series 2-3). *'Lachie Dearing' (Revival Series 1 - present) presents a segment exploring shape, colour, texture and pattern including coloured boxes, balls and play-dough. Formerly presented by Nathan Foley (Original Series 1 - 10) and Stevie Nicholson (Original Series 11-13 & House Series 1-3). *'Courtney Clarke' (Revival Series 1 - present) presents a segment on logical thinking and mathematics looking at numbers, puzzles and mazes - this segment also features Jup-Jup, a puppet who yet is not seen by Dayen, but constantly plays tricks on her. Formerly presented by Kathleen de Leon Jones (Original Series 1 - 8), Sun Pezzimenti (Original Series 9 - 10), Fely Irvine (Original Series 11 - 13) and Dayen Zheng (House Series 1-3). Australian TV series * Hi-5 * Hi-5 House See also * Teen Queens * Cushion Kids * Superdudes International versions * Hi-5 USA * Hi-5 UK * Hi-5: Series 13 * Chao Bé Yéu * Hi-5 Fiesta * Hi-5 Philippines * Hi-5 House (Series 2 and 3 taken from Series 7 and 10) Sources Category:Hi-5 cronology Category:Historic